Spark of War
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: General Hao is the youngest officer in the Fire Nation Military, when he find's out of the fire nation's crimes, the fire nation finds itself not only fighting against its enemies, but its own soldiers as Hao rises to become a legend. Rated t for violence and death updated every Thursday. On hold for now.
1. High Flying

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Koniezko do.**

 **(Takes place during book one, Southern air temple.)**

 **(Fire nation Capital war room,)**

"Well, I propose a flanking attack to draw out their strongest soldiers, then we crush them in one blow and proceed to lay siege to Ba Sing Se and bring down its walls." General Bujing stated as the rest of the Fire Nation leaders looked at the man.

"Our infantry is more than capable of fighting Earth Benders, if they die, they die knowing that the Fire Nation will be victorious!"

The General gained a few looks, he knew his ruthless but effective battle plans were sometimes frowned but his anger grew upon looking at the attendance of the war meeting, the Fire Lord and Princess hadn't shown up, he understood they had duties above him and the other officers but the absence of one General annoyed him greatly since all other military officers had arrived to speak.

"Where is General Hao?"

(Fire Nation Circus, 200 miles away.)

Hao along with 4 of his soldiers sat in the audience of many, the soldiers looked at their officer, knowing his attachment to the circus since his first visit.

"Sir, shouldn't we be planning for the assault on the Earth Kingdom villages?" Hao turned, he was a teen no more then 15, he had the black hair of someone from the fire nation but his was spiky and his eyes shined an ocean blue as he grinned.

"Relax, sergeant, we can plan that after the show, I haven't been to the circus since I was a lieutenant…. Besides, my friend is here."

Many thought Hao gained his rank at such a young age due to being the son of a noble, others thought it was to show how much the Fire Nation valued its soldiers. Anyone who served under Hao knew that those were all false, he had gained his rank for a reason only a few of his officers knew.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the main showstopper, Ty Lee!" Hao along with most of the audience clapped as the girl cartwheeled onto the stage before jumping onto the tight rope and walking along it upside down.

"Why are we here again, the war meeting is in two hours!" One of the soldiers whispered as Hao and all of the other audience members were glued to watching the girl in awe.

"If you believe the rumors, General Hao first visited the circus during one of Ty Lee's first shows, rumor has it he's been coming back ever since whenever he could since his first show."

One of the soldiers said as the other 2 along with Hao watched the show in pure awe as Ty Lee backflipped unto the ground and bowed as the audience clapped at the performance.

"General Hao, always a pleasure to see one of the Fire Nation's top Generals at our shows, it attracts great numbers of attendees, I can't thank you enough!" Hao chuckled at seeing the circus's ring master, he knew the man from the first show.

"Shuzumu, I highly doubt I was the reason why so many people attended another show…. But anyway, I must be going, as my soldiers keep trying to remind me, we have a war meeting to attend." Hao waved the four soldiers away as the ring master went to go count the copper and other pieces of cash he earned from the show.

"Hao!" Hao barely had time to turn before he was nearly knocked off his feet by his old friend.

"Ty Lee, good to see you! You put on a great show like always!" The acrobat smiled as she let go of the young General.

"I'm still surprised your only 15 and already a general, last time you visited, you were a captain, right?" Hao rolled his eyes, smiled and nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I got promoted a few times for victories against larger groups of bandits in the fire nation, a few victories against the Earth Kingdom and for that one ambush against the assassins trying to kill Colonel Shinu…. But you know, fire bending stuff…" Hao laughed as Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, war, it's sad when so many people have to fall, it dulls the aura of the world, I'm just happy one of my best friends is here." Hao pretended to look around.

"Where? I don't see them." Ty Lee huffed as Hao rolled his eyes.

"I'm joking, but best friends? We've only met maybe two or three times, I didn't know you found me to be such a good friend."

"General, the war meeting is in 1 hour!" One of Hao's soldiers said from the entrance as Hao glared at him.

"That's fine private, go gather the officers for the meeting and tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes." The soldier peeked his head out.

"So, annoying, it's hard to find soldiers who aren't rushing you, I have to go, I'll come visit your next show though!" Ty Lee nodded as the two friends hugged before Hao ran out as Ty Lee blushed.

"Yeah, next show…" The Acrobat vanished into the circus as Hao walked out.

"You guys couldn't have returned to camp, I don't know… Five minutes ago when I sent you all?" Hao asked as the soldier sheepishly rubbed his head before Hao smiled.

"Eh, as long as we get to go to next show, It doesn't matter now, let's return to camp, we have work to do!"

Author notes

 **Ok, so this will take place from book one of Avatar into the end of Legends of Korra. For those who want to say something about the first chapter, I'm not always the best at first chapters but the second one will be better and it will be a longer chapter, next chapter will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Changing Worlds

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Koniezko do.**

 **(Takes place during book one, 2 Days before King of Omashu.)**

 **(Fire nation army Camp.)**

Hao and his four soldiers walked past the two Fire Bending sentries guarding the entrance to the camp as they saluted the young general.

"How was your trip to the circus, sir?" Hao looked at his 4 soldiers who paled beneath their helmets.

"Short, very short…. Have our scouts returned from their patrol of the Earth Kingdom base north of here?" The soldier nodded as Hao walked past them.

"We will attack as soon as we the relief supplies I requested…. For now, get the other officers together for a meeting in 2 hours, I'll be in my tent if you guys need me." One of the infantry soldiers without bending and holding a spear stepped forwards.

"Sir, your personal messenger hawk has returned, he's-…." The soldier was cut off before he even had a chance to speak.

"Razor Beak is back?!" Hao ran towards his tent, ignoring the 2000 other soldiers in his army, dozens of which were readying weapons, counting supplies and making sure the siege equipment and rhinos were ok.

"Razor Beak, here boy!" Hao said as he entered his tent, which was decorated in red and gold and was 5 times the size of the regular tents with an inferno symbol on the opening. The bird flew down from his perch and landed on Hao's shoulder as he pets the bird and sat him on the floor.

"You have a note?" Razor Beak was somewhat smaller than most messenger hawks, Hao had found the bird in the forest when it was a chick, the bird had been injured and as such had an injured wing that had since healed and a small scar under one eye.

Despite this, everyone of Hao's soldiers knew the bird was faster, stronger and braver then any hawk, the bird rarely left his master's side since he had raised the bird and was loyal to Hao alone.

"It's a note from the home island? I sent you away 2 days ago and your already back? That's a new record, buddy!" Hao said as Razor Beak flew over to his perch before starting to eat a piece of meat he had found in the forest.

"This can't be right, that old man isn't crazy enough to suggest this." Hao said as he continued to read the note before seeing the bottom.

"Sir, the officers are ready to talk about their ideas for the assault." Hao waved the soldier off before turning towards Razor Beak.

"You go find out if the old man is that ruthless, ok, buddy?" Razor Beak nodded before he flew off as the 15-year-old general walked towards the tent with his officers.

"Crazy old man, we haven't done that in 100 years…" Hao muttered as he walked in.

"GENERAL!" Hao looked around, inside the tent was three of his commanders, Major Yan, Captain, Di and his second in command, Colonel Shao, all three were older then Hao but they all respected the General.

"At ease, you guys need to lighten up a bit, your live longer." Hao said as he took a seat before speaking.

"I heard all three of you have different ways of dealing with the 2 Companies worth of Earth Kingdom soldiers ahead?" Yan was the first to speak up.

"As you know, sir, I'm charge of Calvary, Tundra Tanks and Kamado Rhinos."

"And?" Hao asked as he put his head in his hands, bored and tired.

"I suggest a front siege with tanks, we could crush them and then send in our Fire and non-bending infantry to mop up what's left.

"You do realize Earth Benders are very defensive and tough, right? We'd waste our resources and then they we regroup and push us back, Captain." Hao stated as if it should be common knowledge.

"And Di, you're in charge of our artillery and siege attacks, if we were fighting less organized troops or Water Benders, a siege could work but bombarding them won't work…. And Shao, you're my second in command and in charge of both most of the army and the 'air force' as you call it, we don't have many balloons, we can't afford to risk lighter forces."

"I'm sorry we failed you, General." Hao rolled his eyes.

"Stop being dramatic, I have a simple plan, thanks to my trip to the circus." Hao and the others looked at the map and began to speak.

"We send in smaller squads of infantry, we feint them and make them think it's the main force, we get them to divide their forces and send in larger amounts of our heavy soldiers, this will force them to divert from their defensive positions to hold the line, then we crush them with the tanks before they can regroup, cutting them off and forcing them to retreat."

"I never thought of it like that, the Earth benders would be defenseless without support, and our tanks would be able to drive a wedge into their forces even more." Hao stood and walked out the door.

"That will be all, your dismissed until tomorrow, guys." Hao walked back towards his tent as his smile faded.

"I am not following orders that force me to kill innocent civilians, Earth Kingdom or not. If the Fire Lord truly decides that is what is to be done…. Then I will guess Ty was right and it is time for the world to change…. Starting tomorrow." Hao said.

Author notes

 **Sorry for another 1000- word chapter but I am not yet going to make longer chapters just yet. Next chapter will be Hao deserting the Fire Nation… But he won't desert alone. Next chapter will be next Thursday and will be 1200 words or less. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Cracks in the Lines

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Koniezko do.**

 **(Takes place during book one, 1 Days before King of Omashu.)**

 **(Earth Kingdom Army Base.)**

"Push them back, push them back to the last li-Ah!"

The Earth army private said before a bolt of fire hit him in the chest and wounded him as he fell to his knees. Around him, dozens of Fire Nation soldiers and Earth Kingdom soldiers battled but it was becoming clear that the Fire nation soldiers had the advantage as a round of artillery battered the Earth soldiers back. Fire Nation spearmen and swordsmen with shields as Hao looked down with a squad of his best soldiers as he watched from the cliff.

"Their front lines are crumbling, should we continue to keep pushing through them and crush them?" One of the soldiers asked as Hao scanned the battlefield with his eyes.

"No, continue to keep the men on their defensive line, we can't push forward or they will regroup and flank us, continue to bombard them with the artillery and prepare the light tanks for the defensive line." The soldiers nodded and ran off to carry out their General's orders.

"Where's their general, he shouldn't be hiding behind his men from what I heard…. Guess I should personally enter the battlefield myself…." Hao whispered as she leapt down as he used their armor to slow down sliding down the cliff as he began to march towards the front lines.

"GENERAL, DON'T! IT'S UNSAFE FOR YOU-…" Hao cut the soldier off with a glare as he marched through his men before launching a wave of fire which burnt waves of infantry soldiers who couldn't bend and injured them.

"Where is General Fong? I know his soldier's due to the light green of your armor! Where is your commander?" Hao was answered by a wave of Earth which the 15-year-old general flipped away from it.

"We aren't telling you anything, kid!" Hao fired a ray of fire and wounded the man saying that before cracking his neck.

"Fine, artillery…. Clear me some room." The trebuchets fired and the men constructed an earth dome before the burning fireballs smashed through it.

"Men, mop up what's left, I'll handle their commander."

Hao sprinted towards the wave of Earth Kingdom soldiers before leaping into the air as he kicked a wave of fire which the Earth bender soldiers which they attempted to block only to realize the flames were aimed at their feet as they collapsed in pain. The wave of Fire bender, infantrymen with spears and swords and Tundra Tank attacked the scattered men as Hao landed and kicked a spearman to the side before flipping an Earth Bender who was within arm's reach onto the ground as Hao looked around the rest of the base.

"Where are you, General?" Hao asked as he walked further into the slowly burning base as he scanned it for anything he could use to track the general down as he neared what he could guess was the command tent as 2 Earth Bending soldiers launched a stream of boulders at him. Hao ducked before launching a stream of fire at them with a wave of his hand which they blocked with their helmets.

"Ok, let's see you block this then."

Hao drew back his arm sparks from Hao's hand appeared and danced electric blew.

"What's he-ah!" The soldiers were blown to the side as a bolt of lightning hit them dead on and tossed them to the ground as Hao blew the smoke on his hand off.

"I'll have to thank the old man for teaching me that…. Now then, Fong would have had to leave something if he isn't here at the moment." Hao said as he looked around the command tent for a clue where the Earth Kingdom General had run off to as his soldiers battled the crumbling Earth Army.

"Hmm, nothing's here." Hao sensed someone was behind him as he turned to see an Earth Bender preparing to fire a boulder at him before he was slammed into by a bird.

"Razor Beak! What are you doing here, buddy?" The Messenger hawk dropped a book on the man's face, knocking him out before he lifted it up and flew it to his owner.

"Fong's journal, good work, buddy. Let's take this back to the camp and see if anything is in it."

Hao walked out of the tent as Hao could see dozens of Earth Kingdom soldiers either retreating or being captured by his troops as he handed the book to one of his soldiers as he walked by.

"Bring that to the command tent and let Major Yan see it." The Fire Bender saluted and ran off as Hao turned to his pet.

"Go rest, buddy, you're going to need it. I'll feed you when we get back to camp." The Messenger hawk spread his wings before flying off to the command tent as Hao looked around at the damaged army base.

"Don't kill any of them, we could still use them…. And you know how I handle things."

Hao said to a squad of Fire Bending soldiers as they walked by with two non- bending Earth Soldiers as he began his walk back to the camp as dozens of his men began to search and take over the now seized army base as Hao looked up at Razor Beak as the massager hawk.

"Change is coming…. And we won't be ready for it…"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this is one of the last 1000- word chapters, next chapter will be on next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! And also, Hellspam, I'm not annoyed, I'm just saying if you like the story, say it once, I am not mad, just wishing you also told me if there's something I could put in to make the story better.**


	4. Letters to Friends

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Koniezko do.**

 **(Takes place during book one, 12 hours before King of Omashu.)**

 **(Fire Nation Army Base.)**

Hao continued to pace in his command tent as he keep reading the book Razor Beak had helped him steal during his assault on the Earth Kingdom base, which had been razed, it's supplies taken back to Hao's camp and any soldiers captured and dragged back to the camp to be questioned by Hao's officers.

'Nothing out of those men yet, General How really his men to be resistant to interrogation…. Not that my men haven tried…. But what bugs me more is Bujing, the old man maybe more experienced than me, his grey hairs not-withstanding, but he knows my soldiers are loyal to me…. Something isn't right and I don't think I'll like the outcome of what he has planned…. Let's just hope my fellow General knows that he's playing a dangerous game then he has ever had to play.'

Hao thought as he sighed and closed the book before setting it on the table. he didn't need to turn to know that two of his men were standing outside the entrance and both of them had information for the 15-year-old general as he looked at them both.

"Well, if you two have something to say, come in and say it for sprit's sakes, I don't plan on torching you both, I am not like Zhao."

Hao said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion as both Fire bending soldiers entered the tent as Hao made a mental note to have his best code crackers take a look at the journal to see if he missed something they didn't.

"Well… Sir, General Bujing has once again requested the Earth Kingdom soldiers be tortured and then executed, sir. It-…" Hao cut the soldier off with a wave of his hand before speaking.

"Is he your commander, private?" The soldier shook his head as Hao walked closer to him.

"Does he issue your orders?" The soldier once again shook his head.

"And who gives you orders, private? Who's the commander within this 2000 soldier army?"

The private blinked before answering as Hao crossed his arms in annoyance at the soldier's information from Bujing, mostly because it only further served to confirm his suspicions that the old man was trying to influence his troops.

"You are, sir, I was just-…" Hao cut the man off with a small wave of his hand.

"Relying a message, I know. But, that doesn't excuse it, Bujing may be a general but he doesn't outrank me, we do not execute prisoners nor do we execute them, that's one of the worst things you can do to prisoners during war and I refuse to let that old man tell my soldiers what to do…. Dismissed, private."

The man nodded, bowed and exited the room as Hao turned to the other soldier.

"Have any of the prisoners spoke yet? The soldier shook his head.

"No, not yet sir, General How has done a good job with their mental training…. We could bring in more experienced interrogators, they may have more success breaking their resistance to talking then we can, sir."

Hao shook his head before grabbing the journal off the table and handing it to the fire bending soldier.

"Get a code breaker, How has codes in this book that could help us find the old man, I am not going to let him get away… Plus we can still use his soldiers to lure him out, a good general always returned for their troops, private."

The soldier nodded, took the book from Hao's hand and marched out of the room with it tucked under one arm as Hao turned back to the table to write another letter.

'Hello, Ty, I know you aren't the formal type but also don't have time for many letters so I'll try and be quick with this letter. I'm starting to think a very old, very annoying man is starting to make my soldiers into cowards… Something they shouldn't be, I also hope you're doing well in your shows, I will try and see your next show when I'm done with this mission…. Honestly, it's more boring than you'd think, the guy we need to get ran and I have to go find him. Honestly, it's so hard to find people who aren't chickens unlike you, Ms. Master of Chi blocking. Hope you're doing well… Hao.'

Hao finished the letter with a final brush of ink as he began to think if he should get Razor Beak to deliver the message only to look over and see that the hawk was sleeping on her perch.

Hao patted the bird's head and left her some food before turning around to place the letter on the desk and sitting down on the mat his soldiers had placed before to allow him to mediate as Hao sat down concentrate on making sure he was rested when he found How.

'There's quite a lot to worry about, the old man is messing with my army, How isn't around meaning he is still a military threat, meaning the longer I don't deal with him, the more dangerous he becomes.'

Hao thought before cracking his neck to relax as the General looked up at the sky to see that it had started to get dark.

'Maybe some sleep will clear my head, I may as well anyway, it will be dark within a few hours.'

Hao layed down on the mat as he began to close his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter is going be longer and start the true rebellion of the story. Until next chapter on Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Let me know how you guys want the romance to be between Hao and Ty Lee.**


	5. Hunting the Earth

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Koniezko do.**

 **(Takes place during book one, 6 hours before King of Omashu.)**

 **(Mountains near Fire Nation army base.)**

Hao climbed up the rocky terrain as Razor Beak flew up and landed on a boulder near him as he completed his climb and sat down on a rock near the summit.

"You sure he went this way, buddy?"

Razor beak nodded as she looked a parcel bag on her side which Hao took a letter from and began to read out loud as he turned to the bird and pet her on the head as she flew off to gather some of Hao's soldiers so they could assist him in tracking down How.

"Dear Hao…. What's up? I'm glad to see your aura hasn't changed since our last chat, it'd be very bad if it changed from being so pink. Anyway, I'm doing fine, the circus is hauling in the copper pieces ever since the opening a few weeks ago, I haven't heard much about the war but I did hear that a 'secret Earth Kingdom base was destroyed… I can only guys you did that? Anyway, I'll continue to write letters when I can, it's so boring here sometimes, I just wish there was something to do for once. Hope you are going good…. Ty Lee."

Hao read from the letter as Razor Beak returned with 200 Fire Nation soldiers, 100 Fire benders and 100 regular soldiers as Hao continued to sit on the boulder was on.

"How was seen in this area, I want half of you to go search the mountain and half of you go with me to search the forest for the General." Hao jumped to a higher ledge as Hao's soldiers started to climb up after him as Hao turned to Razor Beak.

"Go get me a letter to write to Ty, and then come back, buddy."

Hao whispered to the bird as she flew away as Hao looked down onto the forest as he slid down the mountain.

(Fire Nation Army Base, Hao's tent)

Razor Beak flew into the tent before grabbing a piece of paper off the desk as she looked over am picture of Hao holding Ty Lee around the waist, both were smiling and another had him helping Ty Lee balance one his hand as she was busy balancing upside on his hand.

While she didn't know how human love worked, Razor Beak could tell that the duo was closer than normal humans. She flew into the air as she saw Hao reach the bottom of the mountain as she perched on his shoulder as he pats her head.

(Forest, 5 minutes later.)

"You sure How didn't run off? I know he's loyal to his men but he vanished from the area it seems." Hao asked one of his soldiers as the man nodded.

"Yes, General, some of us spotted the Earth Kingdom cowards retreating as we pushed further into their base, I'm sure he's still in the area, he wouldn't have retreated if his men are still in danger." Hao sighed as he put a hand on his head.

"I'm going to round up more troops, keep searching the forest, Lieutenant."

Hao said as he turned and began to walk towards his camp as Hao allowed Razor Beak to land on a tree to watch the 100 Fire Bending soldiers walk further into the forest.

(Fire Nation Army Camp.)

Hao walked into his camp and stopped in front of dozens of his men.

"I need every soldier who isn't handling moving supplies or handling a Komodo Rhino to come with me, we are hunting down General How…. Now…"

Hao turned and began to walk out of the camp as dozens of normal and Fire bending soldiers followed their commander out the gate, either on foot or on Komodo Rhinos.

"Sir, should I send out patrols to cover more ground within the forest?" One Lieutenant asked as Hao sighed.

"No, the General is a very skilled Earth bender, if I'm sending out patrols, it's no less than 50 men per patrol. No man is getting injured just because I wasn't cautious for one minute or so." The Lieutenant and began to organize the 200 or so reinforcements into search teams.

"Send 10 or so men with me, Lieutenant, I'm going to round up the other 100 or so soldiers I sent the search the mountains for the slippery General."

"Good luck, sir! Ok, you heard the General, get moving and find that slippery Earth Kingdom coward of a soldier before he ruins our conquest of the world for the glory of the Fire Nation!"

the Lieutenant yelled as Hao laughed and began to climb as the 10 soldiers followed.

"Keep up, we don't have time to spare if we are going to find How." Hao said as he continued to climb up the mountain faster than his men could follow. Hao reached the summit a few minutes later before looking around the area.

"Where are those men? They should have returned by now if they haven't found anything to report to the camp." Hao mused out loud as one of his men spoke up.

"General, watch out!" Hao was barely able to turn before a boulder caught him in the chest as he looked up to see General How looking down at him.

"I was wondering what it would take to lure you out, cheap shot." Hao said as he cut a boulder speeding towards him in half with his fire bending as he wiped his armor clear of dirt.

"Men, leave the General to me, if he wants to attack a fire bender, I will burn him until he surrenders…"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this is one of the last 1000-word chapters, the next 2 or so chapters will be one of the last. I do need help with the romance so ideas are welcome, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
